You're The One Xiao x Jin Chapter 1 The Angel
by QueenPrecious9
Summary: Xiaoyu is going to look for Jin with Panda and find out he is in the hospital and in a coma and jin's devil tries to take over and jun helps xiaoyu with the angel gene and they get closer and closer.
1. My Two Angels By my Side

You're The One Xiaoyu x Jin

Xiaoyu went looking for Jin and took panda along too.

Episode 1 : Finding them

Xiaoyu's pov : I want to find Jin and make sure he's okay, I will take panda along just to make sure that I'm might be my chance

to confess my feelings.

 **Jin is lost while Devil Jin wrecks havoc and leaves jin in a unknown place he has a dream about Jun his Mother.**

 **Jin's Dream**

 **Jun: Xiaoyu is looking for you and she is going to very important, she has the angel gene, that I have please try and not blow her off.**

 **Jin: Okay mother, It's just that I don't want to hurt her with the devil gene and everything.**

 **Jun: I understand my son, xiaoyu is a nice person she cares she is one of the people I known since their childhood.I have to go son I love you Jin.**

 **Jin: Bye Mother I love you**

Jin wakes up and thinks where he is and that he needs to find xiaoyu. He wants to listen to his mothers with the devil gene in the cared about xiao and didn't want her to get he tried to get up his body struggled to get up and stayed down on the ground and someone from the tekken force came and got him to make sure he was okay.

Xiaoyu went around asking if people saw jin and nobody knew where he was until she heard on the news that jin kazama was found in a desert somewhere and is in a is in the hospital, xiaoyu cried when she heard then she thought " I have to go to the hospital to see if jin is alright and okay".

X: Panda lets go to the hospital jin is agrees to her command and brings her to the hospital where she sees jin in a coma and thinks to herself " I hope he's okay but it's probably the devil's work".As jin lays completely still he can hear his mother say " Jin wake up xiaoyu is waiting for you, you have to stay determined son don't let the dark side win".Jin struggles with the devil gene slowly taking as xiaoyu sees jin's black wings sprout from his back she says " Oh no ! Jin's devil is acting up I don't know what to do".As she hears someone's voice, it was jin's mother she says "Xiao I have to explain this really fast so you have the angel gene which is what I need you to help jin with the devil replies and says " I don't know how to help him :I will help xiao.X:Okay Jun and Xiao try to help get rid of the devil they succeed in doing so.  
Jun:You did great xiao, I will tell you more about the angel gene and xiao to activate the angel gene you have to go somewhere peace and quiet.  
Xiao:Thank you jun for helping and everything and I trust will jin be okay,because he was in a coma and could the devil make it worse.  
Jun:Xiao it will not affect the current state he is xiao I have to go I will see you in your dreams or whenever I can, also tell jin that I love him when he wakes up.X:No problem jun Jun's body is fading away she waves,as soon as she goes she thinks to herself " I have the angel gene how maybe from my mother but she is dead".5 and a half hours later she sees jin awake and lights up with excitement and hugs him on top of the hospital bed and says jin's name embrace her back and says "Xiao than you for everything but xiao you healed me with your angel gene right?".  
X: How did you know jin your mother helped me to save you before you became Devil Jin,She also said before she went she said she loves you.  
J:Thank you xiao for telling me xiao I love my mother a lot she is one of the few people I love and care xiao how do you feel about me  
X:I feel like one of your close friends that care about,and that you care about me as much as I do.  
J:I mean is how do you feel about me really,like in your heart because I know how I feel about you.  
X:I like you the way you are devil gene or no devil gene you became a part of me and I love you.  
As she looks in his eyes they get closer and closer and they kiss with passion and force as they kiss more and walked in but is was not the nurse.

ENDING! Guess who it was ?


	2. Chapter 2 Unknown Feelings

Unknown: You guys are disgusting, when did this happen?  
Jin: "Get out before I make you get out or you want a fight because I don't care about you or him, you make want to kill you and him". Jin was not that hurt and Xiaoyu didn't want a fight right now I mean we are in a hospital. But Xiaoyu then gets in their argument and says " Please don't fight I really want to help this family but you guys go against each other, but you guys don't realize that you guys are killing yourselves".What she said made them think for a minute as the stranger said " But were destined to die in a painful and careless death, it started when my father killed my mother and threw me off a cliff and I realized that I had the devil gene from my mother and I grew to hate for my father and what I wanted was to kill him for the things he put me through". Xiaoyu started to feel remorse for him and felt pretty sad that he had to go through that, Jin then starts to think why he wanted to kill his father and grandfather, because of the Mishima bloodline and that's why he wanted Xiao out of his family problems. As they looked at the strangers eyes he was starting to tear up but then Xiaoyu said " Kazuya everything is going to be okay, I know it hurts because I kinda experienced it with my parents I loved both of my parents but my father wanted to kill my mother because she wanted to get a divorce but he didn't. He was a ruthless guy like you, he didn't care about me or anyone besides my mother". He would also go to bar and hook up with other women and my mother got tired of this and wanted to raise me right, he would also beat me and rape me when my mother was gone, one day he killed my mother by beating her to death when I saw this I got help of some authorities and went to jail for his entire life. Xiaoyu then started crying because of thinking about the story and Kazuya went to comfort her and started hugging her and said: " Thank you for understanding".  
She then stopped crying and started smiling wiping the tears from her face and said " your welcome, but I think you should stop the war and stop killing innocent lives for Jun's sake she is disappointed in you. Kazuya then thought of Jun and her, smile, her pureness and loving self to think she is disappointed in him and gave a look to Xiaoyu and said: " I'll try to be less ruthless and I'll stop the war for some time". Jin then looked him and he looked at jin and said: " Jin lets stop this war for the sake of our loved ones". Jin then said, " I never wanted a war so I guess no war but what about Heihachi he still wants a war and to get rid of us". " Well, jin we not only have him to worry about we have Akuma". Xiaoyu then looked at them talking and thought that she had done some good and got prince charming which she never thought would happen. As Kazuya had to go back to the to work as it was about 7 thirty at night Xiaoyu told him to do good and thank you for your life story. When he left jin had got up and grabbed Xiaoyu by her hips and pulled her so close that their noses were touching and they could hear each other's breaths as their lips got closer and closer their lips were touching as Xiaoyu closes her eyes in the kiss, now a soft kiss in an endless bliss as jin then picked her up with her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands running all up her back as he pushed her against the wall for a more passionate kiss. As he kissed her neck and she said: " Jin are you sure you want to this". He stopped and said I don't know do you want this ?. Xiaoyu replied with " Maybe wait until we are a little bit more serious or married". He then thought " I'm not trying to bring a kid into the world right now". As went to lay back on the hospital bed and laid down, Xiaoyu came and laid on top of him and he said "When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you. When I met you I was afraid to kiss you. When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you." Xiaoyu then looked at jin in his dark brown eyes and gave him a kiss and said I love you jin as she fell asleep and said I love you too Xiaoyu as he stayed up to protect her. While she was asleep someone texted her on her phone jin picked up her phone and read the text it said " I know what you did, I know who you are who ever reads this we are watching your every move and we know your secrets, don't try to find me or you're dead meat or you'll end up Missing – Unknown". He was determined to find out who was texting He went to sleep with Xiaoyu cuddled in his arms.  
 _ **The Next Morning or 9:30**_  
He woke up and saw that the person texted "If we lose love and self-respect for each other, this is how we finally die". He then thought why is this person still texting her. He then put down her phone and said I have to take a shower as looked at Xiaoyu as he put her down gently and walked to the bathroom he took off his clothes and took a thoughtful shower. Jin then washed his face and brushed his teeth and took the pills on the counter and then walked out to see Xiaoyu cuddling the pillow and talking in her sleep. He then hears her say his name and is moaning, he then goes to see if there is any breakfast in the hospital. He finds cereal and some milk he then walks back to his hospital room to find Xiaoyu not on the bed but in the shower, he then sets down her food on the nightstand. She comes out with her hair down and in a pair of orange and white shorts with a white tank top. She then says Good Morning Jin I say good morning back. She then grabs her cereal and eats it while I asked her questions.  
Jin: So how are you doing Xiao? X: I'm okay jin I mean I'm more worried about you than myself. Xiao worry about yourself right now I'm fine.  
Jin: I also heard you saying my name and moaning, were you dreaming about me? Xiaoyu says while blushing " yeah I'm embarrassed that you heard me".  
I reply with " what was the dream about Xiao "? She says that we were doing something dirty and weird. I say what was it that we were doing? She says that we were having intercourse. I then blush which made her blush too. She then says that she needs to call Miharu and tell her that she's fine and then she finds out.  
Xiaoyu' pov: I grab my phone and see someone texted me the person's name is unknown but they text me this " Deep into that darkness peering, long you stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dreamed of Xiaoyu. I then tell jin he says he's been seeing texts from the same person since last night. I was freaked that someone has been sending me these texts. I then tell jin a question " would you still be my friend if I did something horrible. He says " It doesn't matter what people are doing what are you doing. I then start to tear up so much that he could see the tears in my eyes. he hugged me in a way that meant you matter to me I then cried on his shirt he then let go after about what seemed like forever he looked into my eyes and then we looked at each other lips and When his lips touch mine, feel the earth below me melt away and all time stops for that moment 1 only feel When his tongue grazes me it sets me on fire . His kiss is his signature. We kept kissing for a long time he then stops kissing me to take a breath. We kiss our way across the words. Kissing away the devils. Kissing away the pain. As we stop kissing a string of saliva connects us until it breaks. We look at each other and embrace. I then look at my phone to see unknown has texted me my first challenge that we had to kidnap Miharu Hirano my best friend. I then told Jin that we have to kidnap Miharu, I feel scared but I then unknown no they text back If I don't do it they will cut off all of her fingers. They also say that we have to go to a midnight party that Miharu will be at and that the outfits are at Jin's place. I then look at the time to see It is 2: 30 pm. I then ask jin for his keys. He gives me the address which seems kinda far he says it will be a penthouse that has all glass windows on the highest floor. I then decide to go at 5:00 so we talked until 4:30. I called a cab to take to the address it took 45 minutes to get there because it was out of town. I walked up to the address to see a beautiful 3 story penthouse with all glass windows I walked inside to see beautiful marble floors with fountains and a reception desk. There was a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes who asked me which resident was I looking for, I replied Jin Kazama she said that someone was looking for Mr. Kazama too. I said who was it the woman said a person in a black hoodie with a mask on. I then tell her that I have Jin's keys and she says okay go on the 3 floor to get there. I say thank you miss as I wave goodbye to her. I go in the elevator and I press the button 3 and I walked to a door that was Black and wooden I saw a beautiful penthouse with dark wooden floors. A nice gray and black kitchen with a dining room next to it was the living room with two couches and 2 modern chairs and a nice flat screen tv and modern paintings on the walls and black hall ways with nice small lights on the walls. As I walked into the hallway there was Jin's bedroom with a walk-in closet and nice black and red bed with four pillows and the bathroom was beautiful with a nice modern shower and nice stone bath tub with mirrors and glass everywhere. I was wowed at what Jin's place looked like. I then go to look for outfits and I see them under the bed I saw them covered but I wanted to see my outfit it was a dress an Orange Short Illusion Jeweled-Bodice Dress. As I look at Jin's its a Black tuxedo with a red and black tie. I then put it on it looked so beautiful then I saw a note I it was from unknown it said " Don't ever say I gave you anything, btw you owe me 1,500 yen. I then put on these orange heels with bows and the jewelry I had to wear tonight I put on a gold necklace with a sparkly pendant. While I put on a pair of gold simple earrings, I grab Jin's tuxedo and walk out with it on as I leave to tell the receptionist goodbye, But she says wait and gives me the keys to Jin's motorcycle but I didn't know how to ride it. She says just tilt to turn and where a helmet. I took the ladies advice and try to ride it to the hospital all in one piece. _ **BTW It is 10:45**_  
 **Jin's Pov:** I am waiting on Xiaoyu I then hear the nurse say I can go and that I needed to take these pills every time I feel dizzy, I say thank you I am just waiting on someone. I then say I will wait until they come, 10 minutes later Xiaoyu comes in a beautiful dress and her hair down and heels I say " wow Xiao you look so beautiful. She then blushes and says " Umm... Jin this is what you have to wear to the party we are going to and thank you.  
I say your welcome she then says that she came on my motorcycle I then see if she messed up anything she says it was hard to ride it jin. I say " thank god you are not hurt or the motorcycle isn't damaged. She then holds a tuxedo in a bag she says I have to wear it to the party we are going to. I then go to the restroom to change into the handsome tux. I then come out and walked to Xiaoyu and held her hand and said let's go Xiaoyu as I walked with Xiaoyu to the motorcycle as I told her to hold on I rode off then found Xiaoyu holding my waist and her head against my chest. I then rode the bike out of town to the party. When we arrived at the party It was a nightclub. I then hold Xiaoyu's hand as we walked in the party we saw Miharu grinding on some guy we could tell she was drunk. We then saw someone in a black hoodie so we followed them to see there was a bag with a syringe, a tranquilizer, and some pills. I give the items to Xiaoyu because they texted Xiaoyu to do it. She puts them in her purse and says thanks, jin. I then grab myself a drink and then Miharu coming to talk to me. I say Hi Miharu how are you? She says better now that you're here. I then say Miharu want me to order a drink for you. She says get me a vodka. I say okay one of what she said the bartender said sure. She then goes to make-out with some random dude. I see Xiaoyu behind me she then says let's get this over with. She then grabs the pills in her bag and drop 2 in her drink and looks to see if anybody is looking and stirs her drink with a straw on the table. I then see Miharu come over and grab her drink and drinks it down without a second thought. She then started kissing me hoping that Xiaoyu doesn't see this. I say your drunk Miharu come outside with me I then see a musical case outside that she could fit in. She then walks out and leans in for another kiss. Then I see Xiaoyu puts the syringe in the tranquilizer, Miharu sees and the says " Xiao what are you doing with that. Xiaoyu puts it on her neck and she screamed a little, Miharu then falls to the ground then we hear a voice it was my mother jun she said " stop this isn't right Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu then says I'm sorry Miharu crying while dragging her body in music case.  
Jun: Everyone has two sides, good and evil How you treat me will determine which side you see Xiao.  
X: I'm not perfect, I make mistakes, I hurt people. But when I say sorry, I mean it.  
Jun: I know Xiao but stop this isn't right.  
X: Everything happens for a reason Jun.  
I then say sorry mother but someone called unknown told us to kidnap Miharu or they will cut off her fingers, mom.  
Xiaoyu then says let us go jin before I change my mind, I see the music case is on her back as she puts on the motorcycle helmet. We then get on the motorcycle and go before anyone finds out, Xiaoyu then gets a text from unknown saying DON ' T BASE YOUR DECISIONS ON THE ADVICE OF THOSE WHO DON ' T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE RESULTS.


End file.
